marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Maria Hill
Maria Hill ist eine ehemalige S.H.I.E.L.D-Agentin. Sie hat keine übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten, ist aber für jeglichen Nahkampf bestens trainiert. Wenn es brenzlig wird, behält sie einen kühlen Kopf und kann Probleme rational lösen. Sie hat großes Vertrauen zu ihrem Vorgesetzten Nick Fury und ist deswegen stets loyal und gewissenhaft, was seine Anweisungen angeht. Nach dem Fall von S.H.I.E.L.D. begann Hill bei Stark Industries und den Avengers zu arbeiten. Geschichte Marvel's The Avengers Maria Hill kommt schon sehr früh im S.H.I.E.L.D. Hauptquartier vor. Ihr wurde von Nick Fury befohlen, alle Sachen aus Phase 2 (also den Massenvernichtungswaffen) vom Gelände zu entfernen. Obwohl der Tesserakt jeden Moment alles in die Luft fliegen lassen hätte können, meinte sie, dass es wichtigere Sachen gäbe, die mehr Priorität haben, machte es schließlich doch. Nachdem Loki aufgetaucht war und Agent Barton einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen hatte, gingen die beiden an ihr vorbei und sie fragte Barton, wer der Mann sei. Barton meinte, das hätte man ihm nicht gesagt, doch in diesem Moment wurde ihr per Funk mitgeteilt, dass Barton "umgedreht" wurde. Sie ging sofort in Deckung und konnte so den Schüssen von Barton ausweichen, der den Funkspruch mitgehört hatte. Nachdem die beiden geflohen waren, klemmte sie sich hinters Steuer und verfolgt sie, wurde aber abgeschüttelt. In der Mitte des Films ist Hill hauptsächlich auf der Brücke des Helicarriers und befehligt einige S.H.I.E.L.D.-Mitarbeiter. Als Agent Barton den Helicarrier angriff, verteidigt sie mit Nick Fury die Kommandobrücke. Am Ende des Films fragt sie Nick Fury, warum er glaubt, dass die Avengers immer zur Stelle sein werden, worauf er weise "weil wir sie brauchen werden" antwortet. Daraufhin verlässt sie die Kommandobrücke. Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Aus großer Kraft folgt... Maria Hill war eine der wenigen Personen, die wussten, dass Phil Coulson mittels Projekt T.A.H.I.T.I. wiederbelebt worden war. Sie sagte zu einem der Ärzte, Coulson dürfe die Wahrheit über das Projekt niemals erfahren. Hill wusste auch, dass Melinda May vor allem deshalb in Coulsons Team war, um Statusberichte über seinen mentalen Zustand abzugeben. Sie suchte Grant Ward persönlich für das Team aus. Während der ersten Mission des Teams in Los Angeles berichtete Coulson direkt an Hill. Als er später von Centipede entführt wurde, verlangte Hill von Victoria Hand konstante Updates über die Situation. The Return of the First Avenger Als Nick Fury herausgefunden hatte, dass HYDRA S.H.I.E.L.D. infiltriert hatte, rief er Hill an und beordete sie nach Washington. Nur ein paar Sekunden später wurde Fury attackiert und starb scheinbar. In Wahrheit brachte Agent Hill ihn zu einer geheimen Basis, damit er dort heilen und sie Informationen über die Lage innerhalb von S.H.I.E.L.D. sammeln können. Anschließend kehrte sie in das Triskelion zurück und traf sich mit Jasper Sitwell, dem sie erklärte, dass sie weg war, um Furys Begräbnis vorzubereiten. Er richtete ihr aus, dass Alexander Pierce sie vom Posten des Vizedirektors entfernen werde. thumb|232px|Maria Hill rettet Captain America, Falcon und Black WidowAls Captain America, Black Widow und Falcon nach einem Kampf mit dem Winter Soldier von HYDRA gefangen genommen wurden, attackierte Hill einen HYDRA-Wachposten und zog seine Uniform an. So schlich sie sich in das Auto, in dem sich die drei befanden. Hill befreite die Agenten und gemeinsam reisten sie zur Geheimbasis. Dort offenbarte sie ihnen, dass Fury noch lebe und einen Plan hatte. Während der Infiltration des Triskelions durch Captain America, Black Widow und Falcon befand sich Hill in der Kommandozentrale und lotste die anderen herum. So konnte sie erneut ihre strategischen Fähigkeiten beweisen. Anschließend begann Maria Hill, für Stark Industries zu arbeiten. Gleichzeitig musste sie sich als überlebende Vizedirektorin von S.H.I.E.L.D. vor dem US-Kongress verantworten (da alle glaubten, dass Fury tot sei). Sie wurde von mehreren Geheimdiensten beobachtet. Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Die dunkelste Stunde Eines nachts, als sie sich am Telefon bei Pepper Potts über die Kongress-"Verhöre" beschwerte, bemerkte Hill, dass die Agenten, die ihr normalerweise folgten, ausgeschaltet worden waren. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Melinda May daran schuld war. May bat sie, mit nach Kanada zu kommen und sich Coulson anzusehen. Außerdem wollte sie mit Fury sprechen, doch Hill beharrte darauf, dass dieser tot sei – May glaubte ihr aber nicht. Da S.H.I.E.L.D. mittlerweile aufgelöst worden war, verstießen Coulson und sein Team durch ihr Fortbestehen gegen das Gesetz. Hill wollte, dass sie sich dem US-Militär unter Glenn Talbot stellen, doch Coulson weigerte sich. Er meinte, das Vorgehen gegen HYDRA und vor allem John Garrett sei wichtiger und überzeugte Hill schließlich. Sie konnten den Verräter Grant Ward am Flughafen von Los Angeles aufspüren. Gemeinsam mit Antoine Triplett versucht Hill, ihn einzuschüchtern, doch Ward ärgerte sie, indem er andeutete, dass Hill gar kein Talent habe und nur wegen ihrer Brüste Vizedirektorin geworden sei. Hill ging nicht auf die Provokation ein und lenkte Ward so lange ab, bis Coulson an Board schleichen und Skye befreien konnte. Anschließend meinte Hill, dass Coulson nach Ende seines Kampfes gegen Garrett seine S.H.I.E.L.D.-Zugehörigkeit aufgeben und auch für Tony Stark arbeiten solle. Coulson lehnte das Angebot ab und sagte Maria, sie solle Stark grüßen, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass dieser ja glaubte, er sei tot. Maria Hill ging anschließend, ohne sich zu verabschieden. Die glorreichen Sechs Wie in dieser Folge offenbart wird, stehen Coulson und Hill schon eine ganze Weile in Kontakt. Im Rahmen einer Mission hat Coulson Daten aus HYDRA's Systemen kopiert und weiß nun, wo sich Lokis Zepter befindet: In Sokovia. Diese Information gibt er an Maria Hill weiter, die daraufhin die Avengers nach Sokovia schickt. Gemeinsam starten sie außerdem das lange vorbereitete Theta-Protokoll, mit dem der Helicarrier wieder in Einsatz gestellt wird. Avengers: Age of Ultron Nachdem die Avengers in Sokovia erfolgreich waren und sowohl das Zepter als auch Baron von Strucker gefangen genommen haben, begrüßt Hill sie im Stark Tower. Sie spricht mit Captain America eingehender über Wanda und Pietro Maximoff, denen die Avengers gerade erstmals begegnet sind. thumb|252px|Marias Reaktion auf Ultrons PartycrashenDanach ist sie bei der Party, wo der Triumph über HYDRA gefeiert wird. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten versucht sie nicht, Thors Hammer Mjolnir zu heben. Als Ultron die Party crasht, ist Hill die erste, die ihre Waffe lädt und gegen ihn kämpft. Nach dem öffentlichen Kampf von Iron Man gegen Hulk, der unter dem Einfluss von Wanda Maximoff stand, telefoniert Hill mit Barton, während er den Quinjet pilotiert. Sie schlägt ihnen vor, sich zu verstecken und Barton erwidert, dass er genau weiß, wo. Während der Schlacht um Sokovia gegen Ultron und die Maximoff-Zwillinge wird offensichtlich, dass die Stadt evakuiert werden muss. Nick Fury, der kurz davor mit den Avengers gesprochen hatte, kontaktierte Hill und holte mit ihr den Helicarrier. Gemeinsam mit aktiven und ehemaligen S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agenten leiteten sie die Evakuierung der fliegenden Stadt mittels "Rettungsbooten". Als eine von Ultrons Drohnen den Helicarrier angriff, besiegten Hill und Fury diesen. Einige Zeit nach der gewonnen Schlacht ist Hill im neuen Avengers Hauptquartier gemeinsam mit Helen Cho zu sehen. Avengers: Infinity War In der Post-Credit Szene sehen wir Maria Hill und Nick Fury. Da Thanos seinen Schnipser machen konnte, lösen sich Maria Hill und Nick Fury auf und sterben.. Nick Fury kann nur noch gerade so ein Signal absenden bevor die Asche seines Körpers neben Marias zu Boden fällt. Avengers: Endgame folgt... Spider-Man: Far From Home folgt... Trivia en:Maria Hill es:Maria Hill (Tierra-616) hu:Maria Hill (616) nl:Hill, Maria pl:Maria Hill ru:Мария Хилл Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Charakter (Avengers) Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers Kategorie:Avengers: Age of Ultron Kategorie:Avengers: Infinity War Kategorie:Avengers: Endgame Kategorie:Charakter (Captain America) Kategorie:The Return of the First Avenger Kategorie:Charakter (MCU Spider-Man) Kategorie:Spider-Man: Far From Home Kategorie:Charakter (Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) Kategorie:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent